


The Love Of Fire And Sand

by Dragonfire95



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Gaara (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Haruno Sakura, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire95/pseuds/Dragonfire95
Summary: Sakura had always wounded about her soulmate  ever sense her soulmate Mark showed up on the back of her shoulder, her only wish was that they could love HER a creature made up of fire and destruction.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Love Of Fire And Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I'm just letting my imagination run free. This chapter is a trail run, if it takes off and y'all like it I'll post the rest of the chapters.

Heritage

Sakura loved her Ojiisan he always stood regale and fierce. Red scaled tail draped around his feet, ready to snap out and send who ever wished to defy him flying. Piercing green eyes harder then any emerald she's ever seen, a voice that demand you listened when he talked. Sakura wanted to be just like him when she grew up. One day her Ojiisan sat her on his lap, “Sakura” he began “do you know what you are”, she shook her head wide eyed, “we come from a long and powerful line of dragons, that’s why we look the way we do” as he lifted up his tail in emphasis, Sakura looked to her own black tail in wonder, when the sun hit it just right it lit her scales in array of colors only seen on a rainbow. She looked back up at her Ojiisan and frowned, “does this mean that the other people outside of the horde don’t look like us”, her Ojiisan just smiled and shook his head “we are special no other clan is like us”, Sakura looked to the floor with thought she had never been outside of the horde before. Her Kaasan had told her that when it was time for Sakura to attend the academy, that she too would venture out into the village, but would the academy let her in if she looked different from the rest of the children, with that thought her head snapped back up to her Ojiisan in panic, “if we look so different from the rest of the village, will they still lit me into the academy and become a Kunoichi”, Sakura didn’t know what she would do if she couldn’t be a Kunoichi. Her Ojiisan laughed and patted her head “ do not freight child you will become a kunoichi” then her Ojiisan took on a look she had never seen on his face before “ listen to me Sakura don’t ever be ashamed of your features again, be proud you’re a dragon you’ll be the strongest link on your team when there assigned, you'll be able to take them to heights they could only dream of”. Tears sprung to her eyes at the pride in her Ojiisan voice, Sakura nodes and wipes her eyes, in the back of her head her Ojiisan words are burned never to be forgotten.


End file.
